Shadows Within the Night
by MidnightSymphony01
Summary: After Apocalypse's defeat, everything is going well.Except Kitty's powers are whacking out and Kitty went back to her old idiot boyfriend Lance!Who are these mysterious girls? Kurt doesn't know though, that there are more powerful and evil forces at work.
1. After Apocalypse

**X-men Evolution: Shadows within the Night**

Middi: Hey guys! Middi's back! And with a new fanfic! Yeah! K so for a while now I've been in an X-men phase, so I'm going to be writing about my all time favorite couple, Kurt Wagner/NightcrawlerxKatherineP/Kitty/Shadowcat.

Kurt: Ja! Me and my Katzchen!

Middi: …-_-So yeah. DISCLAIMER TIME!!! I don't own Xmen, Marvel does, all I own is the plotline.

* * * * *

(A/N these guys are only like high school/collage right now)(A/N AND! It's the end of the school year, so if I didn't put that it would have been very confusing)

Summer near the equator was hell. It was too hot in the summer, and they had to go down to New York if they wanted any snow. The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters was standing tall proud and magnificent in Bayville. The beautiful gardens that surround it and the proud angel fountain in front are astounding. All of the students in the institute were still sleeping, as is anyone at 4:00 am. The only difference between this school, and another one, was that everyone who lived in the mansion was a mutant.

All the students' powers were progressing very well. Especially Rogue's. She now had the power to give back any person's thoughts, memories, or powers soon after she took them. She didn't have to keep them bottled up inside her then explode. She also could take the power/abilities of animals' use them, resulting in the fact that she could fly. She also fully had Kurt as her brother, and had given up on Scott so she could have the Cajun hottie Remy Lebeau or Gambit, all to herself.

Jean Grey was an extremely strong telekinetic. She was having problems with controlling her powers nowadays though, Scott was helping her, but it was getting harder and harder everyday. Something was wrong, no one knew why*cough cough phoenix cough cough*. Scott and Jean are in love and going to collage together.

Evan/Spyke is still a "rogue" mutant, loose on the streets of Bayville. He's learned to control his emotions and his powers were slowly starting to dim down. He had his sights on another mutant; her name was Leanne (Lee Anne). She had dark tan skin and long black hair with the tips a blonde color. Her eyes were a cream color and she was quite a graceful girl. She was medium built and had a wicked back hand serve. Normally she was a fairly level headed girl, but Evan always was the one to get under her skin. She had the power to control the elements around her. She wasn't like Ororo, who had the elements at her command, and could summon almost anything, almost anywhere. She could just control water, if she was in a lake, or if she was standing barefoot on earth she could control it, and breeze, and fire only if they were very close together.

So where does that leave our favorite sweet talking valley girl and hero, our blue fuzzy elf?

Well Kitty, Katherine, Shadowcat, was doing well with her powers, as was Kurt, Nightcrawler. Kurt could teleport a greater distance now, and Kitty was working with Wolverine with some weaponry, aka daggers. She could phase one part of her body while keeping the other part corporeal.

They were the best of friends. They would go to the movies together, pull pranks on other students and just hang out. Lots of their friends said they were a match made in hell. They would just deny it and brush it off. But for some reason there was always a faint blush on their cheeks at the mention of them dating. Besides, they always said, they were dating Lance/Amanda.

When Kitty and Lance broke up, it reduced her to tears. She confided herself into Kurt's room. And Kurt, the always happy-go-lucky fuzzy friend looked like he was about to tear out Lance's throat. He was with Kitty all night, just comforting her, rubbing soothing circles on her back while she cried into his shoulder. Also a tub of ice-cream, a box of pizza, old comedy movies, and a mustache induced picture of Lance with darts doesn't hurt at all. Rogue stayed out his room. And out of the "mush" fest, as she called it. By the time they woke up in the morning on Kurt's bed, Kurt had his arms around her waist and his tail was encircled around her leg. She was on top of him, cuddling his chest. (A/N All Kurtty lovers go: AWWWWWWWW!)

Both of them were blushing furiously, she gave him a swift thank you; he was about to BAMF her outta there before Kitty quickly pecked him on the cheek and phased through the wall to her room. When she left his room all he could think about were how warm and soft her lips felt on his fuzzy cheek. This was when it started.

Kurt started falling for his best friend. But Kitty wasn't just **some **friend. She was the first to actually **accept **him. And for **who** he was. Blue, fuzzy, bottomless pit of hungry, the teleporting demon look alike, the list could go on! Even when everyone else was scared of him, albeit so was she at first; she just told everyone he was a kind person, not an abomination, a demon. No one would ever come near him before Kitty got close to him. And because of her kindness, he truly felt like he was falling for his best friend. He started noticing small things about her, stuff he already knew about, but they were more…clear?

Like Kitty **always** smelled suspiciously like strawberries. Strawberries and vanilla. It was a sweet combination, despite how she can sometimes act. And how her eyes were the purest and truest shade of blue. It was a clean endless blue sky within her eyes. But the thing that shocked Kurt the most about Kitty was her size.

She was actually a really small girl. She always acted so tough so he figured she was a medium built girl. One time, Kurt actually struggled with himself internally asking himself if Kitty was really a girl. He knew, with a much red blush on his cheeks, that she WAS a girl, she just stayed with Kurt so long, without really acting so girly, and that she was just his best friend. Her lithe figure was perfect in spying missions, like finding out who always keeps eating all the cookies.

But compared to Kurt, it was sorta like looking at an adult with a small child. Sometimes when he held her it was like a big dog being friends with a small kitten. Kitty was **his **Katzchen, like he was her Fuzzy Elf; nothing would ever come between them. Even when Kitty bitched and complained he would always be there for her. And when Kurt would suffer from nightmares about his past, or the present, Kitty would always be with him, suffering with him in silence.

Kurt loved the way her chestnut brown hair always caught the sunlight. Or how her voice was the most beautiful melodic trilling voice to ever grace his ears. Her laughs and giggles were enough to bring one of his rare thousand megawatt smile unto his face. Her slightest touches sent an electric wildfire down his entire body. Everything about Kitty was beautiful.

But nowadays everything was flip flop with Kitty. She stayed to herself lately, barely talked to anyone, and it scared him. Kitty was the type of girl to face life head on, with confidence and a smile on her face. She was getting thinner, and her deep blue eyes that Kurt always got lost in, were sad, and afraid. And deep thought processing was being done in Kitty's head. He didn't want to do anything, in fear of scaring her. Because of his appearance, even his good friends were even slightly scared of him.

So here we ACTUALLY BEGIN THE ACTUAL story…next page now.

* * * * *

Middi: Whadya guys think of it? I know it was pretty much filler, but I had to put that or else you would have been confused. Please read and review and press the .


	2. His Tree Friend Her Lockheed

**X-men Evolution: Shadows within the Night Chapter 2**

Middi: Hey guys! Yeah… I know what your gunna say. "Why the hell did you end it there dammit?" I was bored and I wanted to make you squirm.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men. Marvel does, so if you say I own it you will be in some serious trouble.

* * * * *

"Sheistrike*!" The fuzzy blue German shot up from his bed confused and pained. He started whispering many German profanities. He wiped sweat from his forehead. Kurt let his heart rate and breathing patterns calm down before he laid down back on his bed.

Kurt's strange dream was different from the usual stuff he has nightmares about. But he didn't know if he should classify the dream he had as a nightmare. Usually he awoke from dreams of his past. Ones where the villagers came after him, screaming about demons, freaks, and abominations. And some where he was being burned on the holy cross for being who he was meant to be. None of his dreams ever came like this; it was like a two-part horror film.

He saw three girls covered in dirt, sweat, and dried blood. The expressions were pure fury and disgust. Kurt knew the expression well. Their hair was messed in all different directions. They were standing in a sorta triforce like position. The two girls in the back turned away disappearing into the void of darkness. The last girl just stared at him, as if willing him to come closer, to comfort her. She held out her hand, and he was about to grab it, but then she fell backward, alarming him. Everything he saw then started being covered up with dark spheres. Then, it was an entirely different dream.

Everything was dark, but there was a light that lit up the dream world Kurt was in. It seemed he was watching, from his perspective, but wanted nothing more than to be rid of this realm of darkness and anger. Unfortunately, Kurt has never gotten his way in his dreams. There was fire, black flames surrounding 4 people. 3 of them were girls he could tell, and the last was a male. One of the girls was lying on the ground, bleeding, but glaring up at the man.

At that moment Kurt wanted nothing more than to go and protect that wounded girl. From the way she was trying to get up, both her legs were broken but there was still a spark of hope and defiance. The other 2 girls were silently crying behind their…friend? They looked similar in the regard that they all had long flowing brown hair and all were small built. But the thing that caught Kurt's attention the most was the man standing in front of the young girls.

It was like he was an exact replica of our fuzzy hero. Just like Kurt, he was fuzzy and had a tail. With three fingers and two toes, but with almost black fur. He was bigger in size, but not by much. He still looked about the same size as him, but there was the difference, and Kurt could tell that the man had many more **years** of experience than he did. But the thing that Kurt really looked at on his hard to see face, was that his eyes were blood red, and filled with bloodlust, anger, and insanity. The last part of his dream was the man lunged at the wounded girl, lifting her by the neck by his tail, Kurt seeing the beautiful cobalt eyes of his Katzchen, and pained expression on her beautiful face, and sadness in her voice, staring straight at Kurt, telling him in her eyes, the confident oozing cobalt eyes, "_I'm sorry Kurt…I've failed…goodbye…a…nd…I…lo…ve yo…u._"

He heard malicious laughter and then a deafening crack.

Then, nothing but darkness.

That was when he woke up, covered in sweat and panting furiously. He quickly 'bamfed to Kitty and Rouge's room to check if she was alright, he would have gone ballistic if she wasn't. She was just fine, he concluded, after stalking the area, making sure Kitty was fast asleep, and there were no cuts or bruises. Just Kitty, asleep, she had such a peaceful look in her face. And looking none the more beautiful as when he first met her. Before he left, he gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Ich Liebe Dich mein Katzchen*." Kurt whispered to her before 'bamfing away.

She was repulsed by him in the beginning, and many of his other friends were too. He truly looked like a demon sent from hell, and many people, human AND mutant, no matter whom they are, 'cept Professor X, always judge a book by its cover. Albeit that this cover is a navy blue fuzzy fanged three fingered two toed pointy eared golden eyed tailed being from hell. The first time Rouge took his powers Kitty was the person he woke up to though. She had been taking care of him while he was unconscious, just being with him, the demon, making sure he was all right. That was the first night in a long time where Kurt actually slept with good dreams at night.

It had been a few years since then, and Kitty and Kurt grew more inseparable by the days. She made sure Kurt did all his homework; his chores were done, and yelled at him till he got up on time for school. Kitty made sure that the fridge was always stocked with Kurt's most favorite foods and her special vegan diet foods. She also made sure he got to the Danger Room sessions before Logan skinned them. She was the most understanding when he had nightmares; she just stayed with him, suffering in silence. She played pranks on him and with him on the other students. With her beauty and harmonic voice, doubled with the fact that she was the most kindest and gentlest (WHEN NEED BE) person he knew. She was also first person to accept him for his bottomless pit, blue and furry exterior, and gentleman chivalry. She truly was his Angel.

He didn't deserve such an angelic person to be graced in his life. He was a mutant, a freak, plus the fact with his grotesque looking body was that of a demon. Nothing as pure and innocent as Kitty should be even allowed to have the thought about him grace her delicate ears. But he couldn't stop wanting her. Her little giggles made Kurt's stomach go wild, and not of hunger. The smiles were ones to be worshipped, and frowns and glares were enough to send the calm collected Professor X into submission. Her outbursts were enough to make the great Wolverine cower in fear.

He needed to talk to someone about it, not just his nightmare, but his feelings for Kitty. Kitty was definitely out of the question, and so was Rogue. Evan was a maybe, but he'd have to catch him and kill him first before he had the thought of telling someone. It would be too embarrassing to talk to your little sister about who you were in love with. Bobby and Jubilee couldn't know **anything **about it; the two gossipmongers would blackmail him into the next century. Jean and Scott were two plausible choices, but he would have to stop Scott from laughing himself into the hospital and Jean, Jean would put out too many outcomes if Kurt told her his feelings, and some of them probably ending in putting himself into a coma.

Even though Rahne was younger than him, the young werewolf was more mature than half of the seniors in Bayville High, he could trust her. Ray, Sam, Forge, Amara, Alex, Jamie and Roberto were impossible to tell. One- because of their immaturity and two- because one of them would blab and tell either Bobby or Jubilee and then he would be screwed. Logan, if he knew, would laugh so hard, and then tear him to shreds for even thinking about going after Kitty. He was very protective over Kitty.

So that left Hank, Ororo, and the Professor.

Hank would talk in a language of 1's and 0's and literature stuff he'll never understand. And as much as he looked up to the other older blue mutant, half the stuff he says, even WHEN he simplifies it, Kurt doesn't understand. So that left Ororo and Professor X. Ororo was very kind, but she just wouldn't sympathize with him well. She was treated like a goddess in Africa, where he was… He would just end up feeling even sadder than before.

So that left one option. Going to his mentor and long time father figure Professor X.

* * * * *

It was about ten-to-six on a Sunday morning, and Kurt knew that he would already be up. He 'bamfed in front of the Professor's study and decided to do the polite thing and knock.

*_knock knock_*

"_Ahhh Kurt come in._" the Professor told Kurt in his mind.

"Now what has you riled up on a Sunday morning Kurt? More nightmares or just want to talk with someone?"

'_The Professor knows me too well.'_

"Talk Profezzer."

"Alright then. Please take a seat Kurt. Now, what seems to be troubling you? It doesn't seem to be the normal things we chat about if it has you waking up before noon on a Sunday."

'_How am I going to phrase this…?'_

"Well Profezzer, I just had this dream, and…it wasn't a normal one."

Kurt opened his mind to let the professor look at his dream. He closed his eyes and dropped his head to analyze what was disturbing Kurt so much.

Charles Xavier looked into the young mutant's mind. He saw the three girls, the ones that left, and the one that fell. He saw them have fear and fury in their eyes, and the blue man, wrapping his tail around her neck, the confession, and then the evil laughter. He looked up and saw a look as shame on Kurt's face. The man looked so much like Kurt if was frightening, but not enough to answer the questions that swarmed the Professor's mind.

"Kurt, do you think…**you** are the mutant in your dream perhaps?"

"Ja, I zhink I am. Who else vould it be?"

"Kurt, realize something important I am about to tell you!" Kurt looked up to see Charles's head with nothing but true words being spoken. And a look of determination to tell him what he was.

"Kurt, whatever you think you were in the past, you aren't! You are a wonderful student and a prankster extraordinaire, next to Bobby and Jubilee. You speak with such care and longing in your words to remind you of your past, mentally telling yourself to try and not get hurt again. By a certain girl if I'm not mistaken…"

Kurt froze. '_How would the Profezzer know about that?_

"Kurt I'm sorry but it is plainly obvious. And I'm not reading your mind right now, or ever on the matter with Ms. Pryde."

Kurt looked nervously at his mentor. '_Does everyvone know?'_

"You are nothing like that man. For one thing Kurt if you look in your dream, that man has red eyes, full of bloodlust and evil, your eyes are kind, full of friendship and a pure gold color. You would never, if you could in any way, make a girl, let alone Kitty, cry or hurt them. Ever. You are too free spirited a soul, and have too many true friends to even think about being a cold hearted beast. And I know it would be too hard a burden to bear for you. The weight on your conscience would eventually destroy you."

He knew the Professor was correct. But it wouldn't stop him from worrying about Kitty though.

"…You know Kurt, why don't you talk to Kitty? And if you feel up to it…I heard about the senior prom dance at the school. Why not take Kitty? I'm sure she would be thrilled."

"Take Keety to prom…?" He tilted his head to the side. Kurt's face was a blank canvas; full of confusion and a stare of blank 'I don't know what you're talking about'

Then Kurt's brain went into overdrive.

"WAIT VAS? PROFEZZOR ARE YOU CRAZY? I…I can't take Keety to prom." First loud then unbelievably quiet.

The Professor said with a smile on his wise face, "Kurt, just talk to her. It'll lift a weight off your shoulders. Just stay calm. And I don't do this much but I think you'll need it."

He picked up car keys from his desk and tossed it to Kurt.

'_Car keys? Vhat does he want me…to…do with?'_

Kurt facepalmed his face. KEYS! CAR KEYS! How stupid can you get?

Kurt was about to 'bamf outta before the Professor told him,

"Kurt, also before you go to school tomorrow, talk to Storm."

Confused, Kurt 'bamfed to his room. In an attempt to get even a few more hours of sleep before the entire house was woken up for a 'get your homework done before Ororo see's and scorns you' blitz and Logan yells at Bobby for freezing his body cold last night.

* * * * *

Angry as hell, Kurt was trying not to destroy his pillow in rage on a Monday morning.

In his room at the institute, Kurt was mad. And the reason was Lance. Kurt, tried as he might, could not contain a snarl of fury from emitting from his mouth. He loved Kitty a lot, but how could she have been stupid enough to go back to him? He pretty much broke her heart, and while happy that she didn't have to go through that, maybe, with him, he was still furious at the fact that Kitty was even thinking about getting back together with a rock head. Fangs bared, he decided to go for a walk outside.

The little forest around the institute was one of the few places where Kurt could actually go to think. He bolted into the forest on all fours, letting his animalistic tendencies loose. If a human were to see him, they **would **think he was a demon. His fur looked dark blue, almost black, glowing golden eyes, and his fangs were bared, looked quite menacing if you were alone at 5:30 in the morning. Kurt was just running through the forest, not caring about the world right now.

He was going to run to his special tree*. It was on top of the hill overlooking Bayville. It wasn't as good as the ones in his beloved Germany, but they were okay. If he hurries, he could see the beautiful sunrise going over the Institute and the lake/cliff that surrounded it. He dubbed the tree…Tree Friend. Kurt was having an off day; he was exhausted and didn't really care. He liked Tree Friend, he always listened and in the fall, apples, Kurt's favorite fruit* came falling down.

Today was different though. He heard from Rogue that Kitty got back with Lance last night at dinner. He had wonderful dreams of strangling the boulder nut last night. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the mansion this early on a school day, but he really needed to clear his head. And it had been almost an entire month since he'd seen the sunrise here.

He had just gotten to the top of the hill when he heard something beautiful. He heard a girl singing, on his hill, on a breathtaking hill that looked over a sun rising town. He remembers the song from an old time. Before he started to get so emotional with Kitty, he heard this song, but, Kitty sang this song. What was happening? Was she here?

***

'_I can almost feel it…_

_That dream your dreaming, but…_

_There's a voice ringing in my head sayin…_

_You'll be caught in it…_

_Everything you go through…_

_Everything I don't know though…_

_Lost with no redemption…_

_You say you're fated, but I…_

_I'm gonna be strong…_

_Gonna keep making sure your strong…_

_There's always gonna be another battle…_

_I'm always gonna make it through…_

_Always gonna be a mutant hero…_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to chew…_

_Through something I've never noticed…_

_Through something I've thought about all al-oooonnngggggg…_

_It's the truth…_

_The struggles you're facing…_

_Something I'm breaking…_

_Yeah they'll knock you down but…_

_No you're not faking…_

_I may not try to…_

_But I've almost killed you…_

_With my insane muffins that…_

_Have actually really hurt you…_

_But I, I gotta be strong…_

_With all my cool X-friends…_

_There's always gonna be another battle…_

_I'm always gonna make it through…_

_Always gonna be a mutant hero…_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to chew…_

_Through something I've never noticed…_

_Through something I've thought about all al-oooonnngggggg…_

_It's the truth…_

_There's always gonna be another battle…_

_I'm always gonna make it through…_

_Always gonna be a mutant hero…_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to chew…_

_Through something I've never noticed…_

_Through something I've thought about all al-oooonnngggggg…_

_It's the truth…_

_Keep on 'bamfing…_

_Keep phasing…_

_Keep the spyke, wolvie…_

_Stay without…_

_Stay without…_

_The truth…_

_Stay without…_

_The truth… _

_***_

(A/N You guys'll get it later in the story)

Kurt was awestruck. He wanted to see the face that went with that angel's voice. Whoever it was had an amazing voice, nothing compared to his Katzchen's though. At least he could say that Kitty's voice was second to none compared to the voice of God. But he was without his image inducer; Kurt would probably freak out the girl with an angel's voice.

So he decided to stalk in the trees. He jumped into a branch on his tree easily with his insane acrobatic skills. Whoever was here, they wouldn't know he was there until he decided to reveal himself. And unless it was Kitty, or another mutant who knows of his…appearance…being in the tree's dark green leaves was his best option for a stealth mission.

When he saw the familiar brown hair of Kitty he decided to scare the living daylights outta her!

'bamf

"Fuzzy?"

'bamf

"AHH!"

"Guten morgen Katzchen"

"Little bastard…stupid 'bamfing…stupid not paying attention Kitty"

"Katzchen! You vound me so!"

"Yeah Yeah. Suck it up Fuzzball."

Kitty's hair was in her signature ponytail, and that meant she had been up for a while now. She had small, but distinct ringlets around her eyes by the lack of sleep. He had frowned at that for a fraction of a second, but decided it wasn't totally important because finals were quickly approaching, so Kitty, ever "A+++ Student of the Year" would be studying late into the night to review **all** of her notes. She was wearing a different set of pajamas from usual. Usually they were a baggy pink shirt and short pink shorts, today, they were a sky blue tank top and baggy navy blue sweatpants*. If he looked at her shoulder/neck line, he could tell she wasn't wearing a camisole or bra, earning a blush, turning him purple.

"So vhat may I ask, is my beloved Keety doing here?" A blush still on his cheeks.

"…"

"Keety…"

"You're gonna laugh…"

"Keety, lizten, I vould never, unless it vas absolutely hilarious, laugh at you." Kurt's German accent cutting into his words a little more than usual.

"I was up here talking to…Lockheed."

"Lockheed?"

She pointed to the tree above her.

"Lockheed. My main tree green friend. Y'know I'm a vegetarian right? I come here to clear my head, and to talk to Lockheed. He doesn't talk back at me, thank God! But he is a good listener." She smiled.

A shocked Kurt looked at Kitty. Did she ACTUALLY KNOW how much they had in common with each other? Was she blind to his feelings? And Lockheed…that's an awesome name…a lot better than Tree Friend…Was Kitty REALLY that dense to his feelings?

"What? I know I'm not the ONLY one who talks to plants! I mean Ororo talks to her flowers, and I saw Logan once yelling at the ferns! C'mon Fuzzy! Am I really that weird?"

Kurt was flat out laughing his head off now. She was perfect for him! There was nothing particularly wrong with talking to plants, he just thought it was funny she comes here to talk to the tree too! Everything about her just shocked and amazed him!

"Nein Katzchen. You and the Fuzzy man have that in common-"

"What do you call him?"

"…Vhat? Mein Englizh iz not very understandable azk me in my native tongue vill you?"

"Kurt." Kitty warned. She didn't want to be the only freak, besides having powers, that talks to the plant species. "What. Do. You. Call. Him? I mean, I call him Lockheed, after the sweet little dragon plushie you won for me at the annual school fair*. So I wanna know what you call the tree," Her tone was beyond asking, just telling, ordering.

"You can't lie to me and say you don't have a name for him, so just tell me."

"…ree…and."

"What was that? SPEAK LOUDER!"

"…ree…rend…"

"Kurt!"

"OKAY ALRIGHT! His name iz Tree Friend!"

He could see that Kitty tried to reign in her giggles, but failed horribly. So she just burst out laughing. Between her laughter, he could just get a few words out of her.

"You…Tree Friend! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Humph! Monday must be abuse ze elf day."

"Awww Kurt! You know that everyday is abuse ze elf day! And you also know Monday and Tuesday are pancake days back at the institute. So why aren't we there?" Kitty grinned playfully.

"_Because, _mein Liebechen, I needed to clear my head. I needed to get out of zhat cramped house and to talk to…**my Tree Friend**. Nightmares last nacht, not fun stuff." Kurt was reminded of his poor Katzchen being taken by the neck…he shuddered.

Kitty frowned at that. Kurt had always been the most optimistic of the group, always fun loving and hyper. Kurt had things in his past no one should go through, ever. Kitty never heard about what happened other then that he doesn't want to tell anyone about it. She felt that when he was ready, he would explain what his nightmares were about.

"Y'know Kurt. You aren't alone anymore; you have friends who will _always_ be there for you now. There's no way in hell that I'd accept anything less than you blinding me with your smiles, not scaring me to high hell because you're moping." A gentle smile graced her lips. Kurt noted how pretty she looked today. "C'mon Fuzzy! Snap outta it!"

"…I know that your right Liebe*, but I can't find it in myself to zink ozerwize. You know I've zbent most of my life running from my appearance, but never does anyvone understand vhy!" Kurt said exasperated.

Kitty just looked at him. Being silent, just being there. Unlike herself, who needed words of reassurance, all Kurt needed was someone who wouldn't leave. She brought him in for a hug, relishing the warmth of his fur on her skin. He looked out onto the distance and gave a small smile.

"Kurt, you must come here for another reason then to talk, so what's another reason. I mean I sometimes come up here to watch the sunrise. I favor the sunsets here more though. They have a bit more fire and spirit to them. And they're the ending of the day, but the beginning of something we may or may not foresee. But the sunrise is something that gives the world light, and meaning…a purpose…" She stopped for a moment, and frowned, probably remembering something.

Kurt never knew how deep Kitty could really be. He didn't even realize that something was about to happen, something that, like Kitty said, they may or may not have foreseen.

"Sorry Kurt! Rambling on and what not! Let's get, like, back to the institute, you must be _starving_!" Kurt grinned wolfishly.

"Before zhat, ve're vatching ze sunrise. And if you don't vant to vatch, _Poor Katzchen, _because I'm not returning till I see it!" Kitty giggled at that while Kurt chuckled.

"Alright then Fuzzy, but if we get in trouble YOU took me here okay?"

Kurt nodded his head, still chuckling.

"Ja Katzchen, vhatever you say. But just so you know, if **I** get in trouble because **YOU **ate all the ice-cream, I'm bailing you out."

"Gasp! Then I better get rid of the witness to cover up my crime! Die my Fuzzy!"

Kitty bombarded Kurt with so many tickles that Kurt started weeping on the ground in front of his 'Tree Friend' her 'Lockheed'.


	3. Breakfast

**X-men Evolution: Shadows Within the Night Chapter 3**

Middi: Hey Peoples! Okay, last chapter there would be some confusion as I didn't put up notes for when I put up these, "*" I'm gonna put up the thingies for them now.

Middi: Oh yeah! I forgot to tells yous guys about a really good comment left on my fic! Thank you Zunpip for that good comment. When I rule the world, those who have been loyal to Kurtty, and me! Will not die such a painful death! Either that or you get spared, ehhhh I'm still mulling it over actually.

Middi: Disclaimer! Yo guys, I DON'T OWN X-MEN!!! If I did, there would be definitely be so so so much more Kurtty and Romy. And I would have tons of cash and what not. But I DON'T! So yeah…pretty much it.

Middi: **THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T REREAD CHAPTER 2 do it now. I redid it so it's different now. But still the…same?**

* * * * *

*Sheistrike-German word for Shit

*Ich Liebe Dich Katzchen- I love you Katzchen

*Special Tree- refers to the hill where at the end of season 3? Or 2? Of Evolution where they all go to see the sunrise, also where Scott and Jean go to when the younger X-men throw a party.

*Lockheed- He is the dragon that Kitty gets in the original series. In this fic though, he will be her plushie.

*favorite fruit- Apples, I don't know is they ARE his favorite fruit, I just put it there.

*Liebe- love or sweetheart, affectionate term.

(Last one I promise)*baggy sweatpants- that's exactly my pj apparel.

Middi: Last couple of paragraphs and lines in that last chappy were off. It was late; I was tired blah blah blah. You get the picture. So I redid them

* * * * *

"Kurt, Kitty where were you two? You know you have to go to school, so why were you out of your beds this morning? I know Kitty and her 'no carb vegetarian diet' would prohibit her from eating the pancakes I make, but Kurt shovels through his like a person who hasn't eaten food in years. Sit down and I'll make you two some breakfast."

Ororo had been pretty spooked when Kurt didn't teleport himself into the kitchen for a few hundred of her pancakes. Nothing **ever** comes in the way of food and the Fuzzy Dude. Bobby once stopped Kurt from eating a gutbomb burger once, and was found a week later in the forest. He ended up in the infirmary from lack of food and was dehydrated. Kurt was saying sorry for weeks, but Bobby knew then on **never** ever get in the way of the Fuzzy Dude's food, or you may not live long to tell the tale.

Kurt took his seat across from Kitty. They were in the 'kitchen' dining room. It had an island made of marble for making and preparing food with a sink attached, it had a giant table in the middle, tiled and open spaced until more than 20 mutant teenagers with appetites show up to feed. After his and Kitty's' little "excursion" this morning he took a shower and put on his holowatch and turned it on. It now looked like he was wearing light brown khaki pants and a blue shirt on. His golden eyes were now hidden, but his blue "hair" on top of his head stayed the same.

"Mein apoligiez Ms. Monroe, ve vere just going for a morning stroll. To clear the head, as it vere."

Storm just shrugged it off and went back to her cooking. Kitty was munching on a granny smith apple while reviewing her school notes while Kurt was shoveling down pancakes so fast it looked like he was inhaling them. She decided to leave her past shoulder length hair down. Her two front bangs framed her face while the rest of her hair jotted down behind her. She was wearing a dark blue tank top that showed her bra, and tan cargo pants on. She looked better than those fake supermodel women in Kurt's opinion. (A/N for the hair watch "Walking on the wild side" I think. X Evo episode.)

"Where were ya'll Kit? Ah was worrying mah head off." Both Kitty and Kurt looked up.

Kurt's long time "schwester" or sister, Rogue came into the room. Dark bags under her eyes and the long white streak of hair contrasting to her red hair. It was in her signature style of white bands frame the face and the red just complimented it. She was wearing her signature gloves, and a cami under a thin layer of dark colored fabric, jeans, and black army boots. Rogue and Kitty were the best of friends; they told each other almost everything, but Kurt was Kitty's **very **best friend.

"YaknowhrIwasRog."

"Kit what ave Ah told ya 'bout eating with ya mouth open? Talk when ya've finished chewin!"

Kitty grinned and finished chewing.

"Sorry Rogue. But you know where I go every couple of mornings, to visit Lockheed, so you shouldn't worry!"

"Kit that's not what Ah was worried 'bout." Rogue and Kurt both frowned at this statement" "This morning Ah heard ya talking on the phone with that dickhead Alvers. Y'all okay? Ah thought Ah heard a couple oh sniffles from Miss Cheerful."

This brought Kurt back into "Angry as hell because a total asshole is moving in on my girl" mode. When it was just him and Kitty this morning he completely forgot about Kitty's make up with Lance. But it also reminded him about his talk with the Professor, and the car keys that were still upstairs. The Professor told him to talk to Ms. Monroe before he went to school today. He was going to do that after he finished eating.

"…Oh that." It sounded like Kitty didn't want to talk about it at the moment, but Kitty being Kitty never lets anyone, even her friends, let her know that she might have a weakness. So she decided to play cheery again, "Yeah I'm completely fine Rogue! No need to worry about little old me! Like, omygosh I like, totally forgot about my history textbook upstairs and I have a like, test today! Sorry guys!" She got up to leave; everyone knew it was an obvious lie because she had just been reading her history book. Kitty always went into her 'valley girl talk' when she was lying or when she was nervous. And before Rogue could stop her she phased through the table and to the door, a sad look evident on her face.

Everyone just stared at her as she left. They knew that Kitty was a really social person so why wouldn't she wasn't to talk about her feelings? Everyone just sighed and went back to their breakfast, or some were trying to cram some extra notes into their heads before the tests they had to do today.

"Aw Kit come back here! Damn, she awtta know that Lance is just gonna break her tiny little hart, so what's wrong with that gal?" A concerned look on Rogue's face showed that, even though she was tough to get to know, she really did care about her friends.

Then a mysterious, (but always sexy) voice came up behind her, wrapping trench coat arms around her shoulders.

"Oh don't worry mon _Chere_, _Petit _knows just what she is doing. Maybe is you leave her alone and pay more attention to lil 'ol Remy here like I 'kno she keeps sayin' t'do, our lil' _Petit_ would think that you weren't out to kill me. Now…how's about cut'in off yer powers an giving Remy here a kiss?"

"Laike Hell Ah'd do that! Now get off me ya'ol swamp rat!"

Rogue tried to shove Remy off, but failed. He still kept a strong hold onto her chest.

"Ewwww! Could ya t'least wait till we've left to grope yer girl Remy?" Wolfsbane, Rahne asked.

"Non, I just want my _Chere _to know that little Kitty would be more opening to what's happening with her if you'd just let her come talk to you when she's ready." Remy said seriously. "You know that Gambit's right Rogue, you went through the same thing when you took everyone's powers an erupted. Remy here heard you were sent into a coma for a couple 'o days."

Kurt stopped eating his breakfast to listen to what Gambit was saying.

"That doesn't mean that Awr Kitty's gotta face it alone! Ah know she's tough, and Ah know she's just keeping her feelings 'side herself to piss may off! That little perv Lance aught to know what happens if he hurts Kit again!" Kurt nodded furiously. Rogue was yelling and then got quiet, "She's just…Kit's strong and independent, but's not in her t'keep things bottled up…it's maine."

"Listen _chere, _Kitty's probably just feeling the strain of everything you gotta do lately. And if Wolverine didn't start pushing her with her weapon training, and starting with machine guns-"

"Keety's doing vas?" Kurt asked suddenly. He slapped his hands on the table, surprised and furious.

Kurt had no idea about her secret training with Wolverine. He was shocked to say the least. His beautiful, pure and innocent Katzchen, using weapons, let alone guns. Well pretty much anything she could get her hands on when she was mad constituted in the category as 'weapons' but that's beside the point! The only thing that Kitty was actually 'lethal' in was her phasing ability…and her cupcakes.

"Ya didn't know?" Rogue asked genuinely surprised. "Ah thought Kitty would tell ya'll the minute it happened."

"She didn't mein schwester. So tell me."

"Well. Kitty's ban feeling a little down 'bout not being able to contribute more. Albeit, she wanted to feel laike a true part of the team. So she asked Logan to help her. Ah think it's a great idea, she can really kick some ass with those knives of hers."

"Vell…she should haf told me! I'm her best friend!"

"Well ya Fuzzball, it miaght be exactly why she didn't tall you. She cares bout you too much. And besides, ya'll just heard about it and your going ballistic, if she told you Ah don't know how freaked out you'd be."

"She's right Bleu. Listen to mon _chere_, it'll get in her good books. Now," he said as he rummaged through his pockets until he found something. "Aha! Now take these here keys and go get your _petit _now will ya?"

Kurt was shocked and a little embarrassed. He grabbed the keys from Gambit's outstretched hand and 'ported upstairs.

When he was upstairs he saw Kitty. But unfortunately, she was too close to him, and it was too fast a collision for her to phase. She landed right on top of him. And when she noticed who it was there was a small hint of a blush on her cheeks. She quickly got up and started running to her room, which was a few feet away.

'_Kurt! ASK HER IF SHE WANTS A DRIVE YOU IDIOT! NOW! BEFORE SHE RUNS AWAY!'_

"Hey Katzchen vait up!"

"Uh hey Kurt! Like what's up?" A nervous smile erupted onto her face.

"Um…uh…do you…"

"Kurt? What is it? Tell me already!" Tapping foot and voice raised + Kitty makes for a very annoyed Shadowcat.

"Do you have a ride for school today? If you don't…can I…um take…you?"

"Sure why not. See you downstairs in a couple of minute's k Fuzzy?" Kitty said with a smile before phasing into her room.

For a few seconds Kurt was frozen, and not because Bobby iced him…this time. Kitty just said yes to go into a car with him, for the better part of a half an hour drive to the school they would be alone. He did the 'Chicks dig the Fuzzy Dude dance' in the hall. He started climbing up and down the walls when he realized he had to talk to Ms. Monroe about something. He 'ported to the kitchen, but not before getting the black car key from his room.


	4. The Importance of Reality

**X-men Evolution: Shadows Within the Night Chapter 4**

Middi: Here is the fourth chappy peoples! I'm still going on FF but I'm not really updating. I had this done before but I was trying to get more done but I just thought put it up before people hate me!

~Oo0oO~

"Wheh! That was so close! I thought he was gonna ask me about it."

A certain beautiful brown haired, blue eyed girl put her back up to her bedroom door and sighed. Kitty closed her eyes and thought. She didn't like lying to everyone, she just had to. 'It was essential' they had told her. She just didn't know what was 'essential' to lying to her best friend, besides Kurt was the most trustworthy person she had ever met. She knew about some sort of prophecy that was about her, and some ancient vendetta between otherworldly mutant races. Everything would go downhill for her if anyone knew about it.

"_It's been happening for a while..." _Kitty looked at her hands mournfully.

"_If I told them about the voices in my head… the dreams…those strange girls…and my powers whacking out sometimes they'd freak! It's all connected, and it's gotta be important. Heh, Kurt would go ballistic if he saw me this sad, and if he knew about my powers… "_ Kitty didn't want to continue that train of thought.

Her powers were progressing steadily, just like they were supposed to, like they had been doing normally for 3 years, but Kitty was having these strange dreams and visions, not to mention some trouble with her powers, and wasn't sure about herself anymore. Something was happening **in** her mind, and she knew that the Professor and Jean couldn't read her mind anymore anyway. Her powers involved going through solid objects, but her powers were now making her go through **everything, **truly protected when she's phasing, and can now go through the barrier of mental physic abilities. She was becoming perfectly incorporeal. Some of her dreams involved falling toward the core of the earth, and not being able to breathe again, and some were involving her mutant family line.

Her parents didn't posses the X-gene, so why did she? It was pretty clear that _someone _in her family _had _to have possessed the X-gene to have it passed on to their child but no one had it. Every night she had a dream about a… family line? Her actual mutant, family line. She didn't know, but it was scaring her so much. She didn't **dare** talk to the Professor about it, he would suggest delving into her mind to find out more, and she didn't want to find out anymore. On a number of occasions she thought that he knew something, but didn't take it farther than asking if she was alright.

'_When the time comes for the prophecy to take hold, then will I be able to break up with that dickhead'_

Kitty **really** and truly despised Lance. He had been cheating on her with Tabitha. And when Tabby found out, cause she didn't know either, both of them kicked the rock tumbler's ass to high hell. Then Kurt came into the picture and comforted her, he was the sweetest person she knew. He was always thinking about her well-being, and making sure that she didn't do anything stupid with anyone. She actually…felt something for her Fuzzy best friend, and it was something more than what she'd been feeling for the past couple of years now.

But no matter who nice and sweet he was, the dreams someone's had come back to bite her in the butt. Because she knew for a fact that these dreams **weren't **supposed to be her's, someone had forced their memories into her subconscious. She was right out pissed that someone had the nerve to do that! But she had to endure…had to see what could not be fore…seen. Remembering what she had said this morning, early with Kurt…brought a smile to her face. Then thought about the awful dream.

There were these pure white shapes of human figures, but they were definitely of mutant origin. Kitty couldn't see their faces, so they looked like wisps of white energy. They would just let her walk through the dream, apparently not paying any attention to her, but more like a forced ignoring feeling radiated off them. The area she was in a flower field, lilies to be exact, but she hated leaving such beautiful flowers, unfortunately, eventually, she would come up to a gate something that was hiding something inhuman.

It was a dark, black and ominous room she was in. She was wearing two pieces of cloth that covered her upper and lower sections like a bikini. And there was this flowing blue silk sash wrapped around her arms. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her hair was cascading down all the way to her calves. There were people screaming in the crowd, but Kitty couldn't see them, she couldn't see anything.

It was more circular, like a dome, or stadium. It reminded her of the Roman Coliseum. And the dome was lit with a blood red tinge to it; Kitty saw the sky above her was the same crimson shade. It made her want to gag the way it looked so similar to the color of blood. There were dark figures that were bouncing up and down with excitement and disappointment. There was another dark figure on the ground, which was dark brown and red, hunched over, writhing in pain.

She knew she had kicked the guy's ass, but she didn't know why. There were others as badly ruffed up like him, some worse. The crowd was cheering for the opposing team, and booing for me. I heard a deep voice, it was familiar…where have I heard it before? It sounded…like…someone I knew…someone familiar…

The very shadow that was leering overhead on a bone throne, leaped off of it into the area where Kitty was. He wasn't bulky, to say, but there was distinct muscle on him. He cracked his knuckles, and neck. He went into a crouching position, to lunge and attack me. He said to me? In a dark, and untrustworthy voice,

'_The first kiss of one of the maidens of the fleeting Geneva clan, not to mention the descendant of her original, would give the taker a great deal of power. Now, let me take it." _His tone was far from asking, it was a pure command.

His face had been down near the ground, so until he had lifted his face did I see his eyes. Pure red, bloodlust and hatred burning in them. It swirled your head into confusion, then pierced your very soul with fear. It had a thousand years of pain and frustration in them. And it scared Kitty to death.

'_You'll get it as soon as drag you to hell and watch you rot there for eternity, you bastard!' _I spat out in disgust.

He smirked, a dangerous and blood curdling smirk, filled with a strange dark energy. I almost faltered, just almost.

'_Well then, I'll just have to take it by force then.'_

And then he lunged at me. I was prepared to defend myself, but he was too fast and took me down to the ground. I squirmed, trying to get away, but he had me pinned down too well. He was lowering his face to mine, about to kiss my virgin lips; the crowd's cheering made it difficult to think. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing to feel that surge of power course into him, and leave me in pain…

What she did not think was that someone would save her.

Someone who looked like that fearsome man threw him off me before his lips attached to mine. He picked me up, cradling me in his arms, almost like I would break if he wasn't careful. I almost huffed at him, about to tell him I wasn't so breakable, pain shot through me, fast and precise. I was falling into the ground, my savior's golden eyes wide with fright, and I heard a distinct trace of a voice that I knew…or was a couple of voices I couldn't tell.

~Oo0oO~

That was where the dream ended, and Kitty awoke to being half-way stuck between her bed and the floor. She lifted herself back on to her bed and tried to keep her heart from exploding out of her chest. Kitty was just crying slightly, and she noticed Rogue stirring, so she quickly pulled put her phone and pretended to talk to someone. If Rogue was awake, she would think whoever she was talking to was the cause of her tears. She looked at her clock and realized it was only 3 am.

'_I have the perfect solution, and Ms Monroe won't mind, I don't eat pancakes anyway.' _She smiled slightly and phased through her bed to not make any noise, and went to the bathroom.

Kitty put her hair in her signature ponytail and then actually got a good look at herself. Anyone, or in actuality, the fellow residents at the institute, who looked at her would assume she has dark bags under her eyes because of all the studying she's been doing. Or that Kitty is just naturally a night owl; she **does **bear the name **Shadowcat**. But it wasn't that, every time she closed her eyes to sleep she had dreams where she fell toward the centre of the earth. Or, ones like those weird dreams, where someone would save her from getting kissed. She never told anyone, but she's never actually been kissed on the lips.

When she was dating Lance, she always just gave him a peck on the cheeks, never anything more, and nothing less. It never seemed right to her, to kiss him on the lips, so she never did. There was always this small nagging in the back of her mind that told her no, and every time Lance tried to kiss her, she moved her head, so he kissed her cheek, giggled, and left. Actually, the argument that finally ended her relationship was about kissing, that's why she ended it with Lance. He was too pushy about how they had stayed at the same place in their relationship for years, not really moving forward like he wanted to. She was thoroughly disgusted at herself for a.) Getting back together with that jackass and b.) Not realizing that about a month ago when she kicked his ass.

_[ Flashback ]_

_Lance and I were outside the Institute in his green Jeep gates at about 10:45, a little later than my curfew, when he decided to try and get another kiss in on my face, and on the lips._

'_Kitty come on already!' Lance sighed exasperated, again, as I turned my head to the side to make him kiss just my cheek._

'_Come on what Lance? I have to get inside its already late, and Mr. Logan will freak for me a.) Being late for curfew and b.) Seeing you trying to kiss me. So I'll see you tomorrow at school.' I said this as I phased out of the car and onto the drive way._

'_No way Kitty!' He said as he made the earth rock a bit, I was just shaking on the ground, but I could tell that this wasn't going to be a regular argument._

'_What. Lance?" I said in an angry tone._

'_Kitty, what the hell is wrong? Why won't you just kiss me?'_

'_I DO kiss you!'_

'_On the cheek!'_

'_What's wrong with that?'_

'_We've been dating for about 3 years an in all that time, all you've done is kiss me on the cheek, nothing more.'_

'_Is there anything wrong with that? I've kissed you!'_

'_No Kitty! You just never, I don't know, ever try to go further!' Kitty could tell he was going to get really mad soon, but she didn't care. He started this, and Kitty was prepared to finish it. And not in a pretty way._

'_Lance, if I don't get in soon Logan's going to kill both of us. And I want to live to see my graduation, even if everyone knows who and what I am.' I added with sadness in my voice._

'_I don't care about that! And you know what? I just don't get why you spend so much time thinking about what we've done wrong! And what the hell is with you sympathizing with that freak that doesn't show himself?' He said bitterly._

'_What?' I said flatly._

'_That damned annoying blue fuzzy freak!' He spat out in venom._

'_Kurt is my best friend I'll have you know! And I don't take kindly to people calling Kurt a "freak". So drop it, I'm going inside.' I turned to walk away, and Lance jumped out of the Jeep._

'_Bitch!' He swore and the ground started rumbling violently._

_At that point I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I was vaguely aware that everyone was coming out side to see why there was a mysterious "earthquake". I saw Logan looking fierce at Lance, and looking at me, slightly scared. And that's what made him snap, the fear in my eyes. He saw that I was really afraid of what would happen to me. I heard an undeniable __**shnikt **__and knew Logan popped out the claws. I saw Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Bobby looking murderous of the Brotherhood member. Amara was with Tabitha that night and they looked worse than the former. Kurt wasn't there, he was out with Amanda, and for some reason, it made me madder than I already was._

'_Lance,' Tabitha called. 'Why are you with Kit-Cat now?'_

'_Nothing babe.'_

_And that's when it clicked. _

_I looked at Tabby. And she knew the same thing I did. Lance was cheating on the both of us, with each other, and felt no remorse whatsoever. I glared at him with my most famous impression of the "Wolverine" glare, and saw him falter, but he just got back to shaking the ground. Tabby and I shared a glance that meant she had no idea that he did that, but wanted to get back at him as much as I did._

'_Jesus Kitty! You always need others to bail you out of things don't you?' _

_I felt tears sting the back of my eyes. How dare he insinuate I can't fight my own battles! He doesn't know that even without powers I could kick his ass straight down to hell and back. And with my powers I freaking lethal! It's just because all I can do is "walk through walls" and everyone else can do something "worthwhile"._

_Nobody, except maybe Rogue, knows how dangerous my powers could actually be._

'_I do not you fucking asshole!' I spat out, like it was poison._

'_You…!' And then it was a very seismic earthquake. There was fissures opening in the ground, and Kitty didn't notice one coming at her until Scott jumped at her waist, getting her away from a-would-be serious injury._

_Then Kitty noticed how much she actually depended on them, and she didn't like it. They were always saving her from some sort of attack, or some situation, never letting Kitty make her own mistakes, and take the consequences. Did no one really __**trust **__her to be able to do things that she knew she could have done on her own? By herself? Or was she that fragile? Kitty, while a particularly small girl, stupid smallness, could beat up a burly sac of meat any day. She was going to prove that she could be strong, on her own._

'_Ahhhhhh!' I screamed and everyone stared at me. I walked toward Lance, and put on my best and fakest "smile". Everyone was staring at me, and I heart Logan and Scott slightly growling in the background. _

_I said in my most fake cheeriest voice. 'I'm sooooo like sooorrrryyy Lance. Can you,' looked up at him through me eyelashes. 'Possibly forgive me?'_

_Lance looked pleased with himself and it made me want to worship a toilet._

'_Sure babe. Now just kiss me properly.'_

'_Well Lance,' I sneered his name. 'I gave you the option of letting it go, but now…' He looked confused._

'_But now what Kitty?' _

'_You can forgive me. But I never said I would forgive you, you stinking son of a #$%&!' and kicked as hard as I could straight into his groin._

_Lance dropped to the ground in a heap of pain, I heard slight snickering behind me and turned to glare at Scott. Who, in turn, looked scared and buckled his knees to keep me from harming his "jewels". I looked to Tabby, who nodded. She came up to me and gave me a small hug, then pulled away to give me one of her "Tabby's got an ingenious plan" smirks. Sometimes, Kurt and Tabby were the only ones I thought who were possible to give entire sentences in just a look. Despite Logan's "I'll rip your boyfriends a new asshole if they try to touch you" glares that made even Kitty scared._

'_Hey Lance,' Tabby said in her seductive evil voice. 'I hope you got enough money on you to get back home. I __**can **__stay here tonight can't I?' All the team gave her a nod._

'_Wha-y' Lance said in a sorta high pitched squeak._

'_This is why.' And then Tabby sent a reign of her exploding orbs into Lance's car._

'_BOOM BOOM IN THE HOUSE! FIRE IN THE HOLE! WOOHOO!'_

_Everyone smirked and ran away from the car before the explosion descended upon their x-man asses. Lance's car was totaled thanks to Tabby, who shrugged and wrapped one of her arms around me, then the other around Amara. I froze for a second, other than me and the other x-girls were the Bayville Sirens, Tabby and I never really got along. But the look she was giving me was of full camaraderie, nothing but friendship. So I just gave her a quick hug before rushing to talk to Mr. Logan. I heard Lance crying, both from the pain of the kick I gave him and the loss of his car, but right now, as much satisfaction that it gave me, I needed to talk to someone who could help me become strong._

'_Um, Mr. Logan can I talk to you for a sec?'_

'_Huh? Sure Half-Pint.'_

_Logan led us to the backyard and leaned against the wall with an amused look on his face._

'_Y'know Half-Pint, you have a, more "colorful" language than I thought you would.' He said with a ghost of a smile on his lips while I blushed a crimson color. 'So, what's the thing ya want to ask me?'_

_That was the day I asked him to train me in weapon handling._

_[ End Flashback ] _

So that's where I am now. After Logan agreed to train me, I saw Kurt come home, from Amanda's house. I felt the tears spring to my eyes and ran to his room crying. But not out of sadness, but…jealousy. I think.

It had been about 10 minutes since Kurt asked me if I needed a drive when Professor X called me down to his office.

'_Kitty could you please meet me in my office?'_

'_Sure Professor'_

I phased myself down to the library, and then through the wall connecting his office to the library.

Professor X's office was plain. It had a view over the institute grounds, and was fairly big for an office. It was dark brown with a fireplace on one side and two bookcases on the other side. Then it had his mahogany desk with two chairs in front of it. I noticed that his bald head wasn't looking at me, it was to the window. He turned his chair around and looked at me.

His face was resolute.

'_Does he know?' _I thought to myself blankly.

"Kitty…are you alright? You've been quite quiet and less focused lately." Professor X said in his wheelchair behind his desk.

"Yeah Professor, I'm absolutely fine. Why do you ask?" I said nervously.

He looked a little worried. Did that mean that he knows about my dreams? Oh no! If he did that would really bad! Does no one have privacy in this house though, I don't think so. And what he said made my train of thought go off-rail.

"Kitty, are your powers functioning properly?"

"Uhhhh…yes? What's up Professor? Why ask about my powers?" I asked confused.

"Well Kitty…I'm not getting any of your thought patterns in my head anymore."

I tilted my head. "And that means what? Exactly?"

"I believe that your powers are progressing to the point where you can 'phase' through mental barriers. In other words, Jean and I can't read your thoughts, or influence you to do things without your consent. And I don't think that other's can influence you anymore also." He explained.

"Oh! Wow, that's…" I tried to come up with a word to show my relief. "That's so cool!"

He smiled and I relaxed immediately.

Professor X always had a way for anyone, mutant or otherwise, to feel calm. It wasn't his mutant ability to creep into people's heads; it was just his serene composure in almost every situation that made us feel that way. He always did his best to make us feel safe, even though the world wanted to kill us. He was like the favorite uncle everyone loves, or a well respected grandfather. I smiled back at him.

"So, nothing out of the ordinary?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. But it sounds so cool now! Do you think we could try out to see if I can really go through the mental barriers?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course Kitty. I want to know how much mental force you can withstand with this evolution in your powers. However," Kitty smile almost dissipated. "You **do **have to attend school today." And Kitty smiled brightly again.

It was when I heard the distinctive 'bamf behind me I knew Kurt was wondering where I was.

"Keety! Zhere you are. Ve haf to hurry! Eet's almost time for us to be in class. Ve need to go now!" Kurt said with a panic.

"Holy Bejesus! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Let's go already Kurt!" and he grabbed my arm and we were outside.

I couldn't wait to get back home after school today! This kind of stuff always makes me forget about my troubles!

~Oo0oO~

Middi: Like I said earlier, I had already written this one, but I split the next part, which was originally gonna be in this chapter, to the next one.


	5. I'm Sorry

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is really big guys so listen up.

I've lost my inspiration for some of my stories in a really bad way. The way I was writing them isn't how I write things now and a LOT of my stories need to be fixed because I think I've improved on my writing. The way that my stories are written isn't how I write anymore. Some of them, I've just lost interest in the fandom, and others, I have expanded on the ideas, but the way the chapters are written, I have to change them up to work with the new ideas.

So heres what it means for you guys. I AM scrapping some stories, that's just that. I can't think of any ideas, and I can't remember where I was trying to take some of them. It's just something I can't and won't be bothered to work with anymore. To those people who really liked my stories, I'm sorry, I just can't finish them.

So here are the MASTER FICTION LISTS:

**Stories I will NOT be continuing **

-As Beautiful as the Black Rose

I haven't had an interest in the Night World series in around a year, I'm not going to leave it for you all to wither in agony that I don't finish it. I don't remember where I was going with it, and as of now, it seems dumb and childish

-Her Time Alone

Same with the other one, I don't remember where I was going with this and now I don't care.

-She Always told me to

Don't like it anymore. Naruto is still an amazing anime/manga, I just haven't really LOVED it for a while, so I'm dropping it.

**Stories I MIGHT be SCRAPPING**

-Shadows within the Night

If I don't get inspiration SOON

-The Heart of a Soul

I'm ehhh with this.

**Stories I am going to CHANGE**

-The Shadow People

I adore ToA, I just need to change it. I MIGHT, MIGHT scrap the IDEA I'm going with at the moment, cause I have another idea that I like better. But I'm keeping this one.

~0oOo0oOo0~

So heres the deal guys. I know all of you might be disappointed about what I've decided, so I'm going to give an alternative.

If ANYONE wants to write one the stories I'm SCRAPPING or MIGHT BE SCRAPPING you are free to do that. Just TELL ME. I'll tell you where I was going with the story, so you could have an idea, if you WANT, but other than, it'll be your story.

I'm sorry for scrapping my stories guys, I REALLY am. They just aren't working in my head anymore, so I don't want the guilt about it. I love you guys so much!

It's NOT THAT I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE!

Hardly the contrary. I AM writing but I've been writing stuff for a controversial fandom, Homestuck, so people might not like it. And I HAVE been writing other things, or well, thinking of them, I'm just having problems putting pen to paper, or well, fingers to keyboard.

I'm thanking you now for the understanding I KNOW you guys have. You're all amazing.

-MidnightSymphony01


End file.
